


45. Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans spend a weekend at Sydney Citadel: Saturday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [45]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	45. Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans spend a weekend at Sydney Citadel: Saturday

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans spend a weekend at Sydney Citadel: Saturday**_  
[backdated to late January, 2012; occurs the day after [this evening](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/6009.html)]

For once Luke wakes before Alex. He sneaks quietly out of bed and into the washroom and then just as quietly back into bed. Lies there, for a long time, head raised on a couple of pillows, watching his lover, his sir, sleep. Alex is so beautiful, it steals Luke's breath away. But more than that, he's simply amazing. He's everything Luke ever wanted. Smart, funny, affectionate. Dominant. God knows Luke's had a few boyfriends who played at the last but not a one of them really knew what they were doing. This past month, last night in particular, all of it makes that so clear. It also makes clear just how in love with Alex Luke is. And how hard it's going to be when his lover leaves to go back to the States. They've still got time though and sullying this weekend with thoughts of Alex leaving is the last thing Luke wants to do so instead, checking the clock to make sure it's not _too_ early, Luke eases back the sheets, breath snagging in his throat at the sight of his sir's cock, half hard and curved against his hipbone, and carefully leans in, licking lightly from base to tip.

Alex hisses in surprise at the sudden touch, his body tensing immediately. It's a long moment more, however, before his brain begins to process and he can drag open heavy eyelids. He lifts his head just enough to see his beautiful boy watching him, mouth poised over his cock. And Alex blearily decides that's just fine with him, relaxing back onto his pillow again.

Encouraged, Luke smiles and licks a little harder, one long line from base to tip and again, moaning softly as his sir's cock hardens slowly under his tongue.

Humming softly with pleasure, Alex lets one of his hands drift down to rest lightly on Luke's head, petting through his thick dark hair. Damn, it's a beautiful way to wake up, and he shifts his hips slightly, gently pushing the crown of his cock between Luke's lips.

 _Yes._ Luke happily takes Alex in, sucking lightly at the head, his tongue teasing into the slit before he opens wider, head bobbing as he takes him deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Alex whispers, relaxing and simply enjoying for once. He rocks his hips slightly - can't help that - but for the most part he lets Luke run the show. Although, "My balls. Touch them."

Luke's own cock gives a rough throb at the words. God. He cups Alex's balls in his hand and kneads them lightly, head bobbing a little faster, nose pressed to Alex's groin with every drop.

 _Fuck_. That teasingly light touch drives Alex crazy. He tangles his fingers tightly in Luke's hair and yanks him down at the same time he drives up into his boy's throat.

Choking, Luke pulls back a little before giving himself up to Alex's thrusts, working his sir's balls more roughly, urging him to come, to use his boy as he desires.

"Ohhh fuck yes," Alex growls. He holds Luke right where he is and pumps into him, muscles working. And then he fucking explodes, spilling hot down his boy's throat before he eases back, relaxing onto the bed and petting Luke's hair.

His mouth and throat flooded, Luke chokes again, white seeping at the corners of his lips. He swallows over and over though, eager for every last drop, moaning around Alex's cock when his sir lets up and eases back. Finally he pulls off and rests his cheek on his sir's thigh, panting softly.

There's a lazy smile on Alex's face when he gives Luke's hair a gentle tug. "Come here," he murmurs. "Come kiss me good morning."

Luke pushes up on his hands and knees, crawling his way up the bed before collapsing again against Alex. "Good morning, sir," he whispers, brushing their lips together.

"Good morning, boy," Alex grins, licking over Luke's lips. He rolls his boy to his back and drags a hand down his body to close around Luke's cock. "You know, you woke me up so nicely, I figure you must want something," he murmurs, beginning to stroke the length.

"Oh, god," Luke exhales, moaning wantonly. "It-- actually, it hadn't even occurred to me," he confesses, surprised by the truth of it.

"No? Maybe it'll occur to you now," Alex murmurs. He quickens his strokes, working Luke's cock just how he's learned his lover likes it best. And while he does, he nibbles around the edges of Luke's collar, sharp nips of vulnerable skin.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans again, nodding, his hips rocking upwards, spearing his cock through the circle of Alex's fingers. "Please, _please_ let me come..."

"I don't know if you want it bad enough," Alex growls, and latches his mouth onto the unmarked skin of Luke's shoulder, sucking hard.

Luke cries out, his hands curling into fists to keep from grabbing at Alex. "I do! _Please!_ Oh god, please, sir, let your boy come for you," he begs, feeling that hot flush of arousal at the base of his spine and knowing he won't be able to stop it if Alex says no.

 _Your boy_. Those words haven't lost their magic yet. "Do it," Alex orders, sitting up so he can watch Luke's face.

It doesn't take more than that. Permission given, Luke cries out with pleasure, cock jerking in Alex's hand, spraying hot over his skin.

Alex grins, entranced. He slows his strokes and then splays his wet hand over Luke's belly. His grin turns devilish as he spreads his lover's seed around, getting him good and messy. "I love watching you come."

Luke blushes. "You love _making_ me come," he says. "I was going to be in so much trouble if you hadn't given me permission."

God, that blush. It arrows straight to Alex's heart, a fatal wound. He shakes his head and clambers off the bed to hit the washroom. In two minutes he's back, teeth brushed and a warm wet cloth in his hand. "What's the schedule for today?" he asks, gently cleaning Luke's belly and cock.

"I don't know," Luke says, watching Alex clean him. "I thought you were the one making the decisions."

"I really want to relax with you. Spend the day just enjoying your company. But you've got a mind of your own," Alex murmurs, setting the damp cloth aside. He presses kisses around Luke's navel. "What do you want?"

"That sounds good to me," Luke says with a smile, his cock giving a small twitch at the kisses. "The pool here looks amazing and it's a gorgeous day outside. I'd be happy to lie on a lounger beside my boyfriend and get to hold his hand and kiss him whenever I want."

Alex grins up at him. "Sounds like paradise."

Luke grins back. "We should grab a shower first and then some breakfast. Fuel up for the long day of lounging ahead."

"Ahh, yes," Alex sighs, and pushes up to take Luke's hands in his, pulling him to his feet. "Such a strenuous life." He kisses his lover.

Luke laughs and kisses Alex back, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and holding on as they make their way to the washroom. "Do you think I could just hold onto to you like this all day?" he asks, smiling, eyes twinkling. "Or would that cause problems?"

"I think it might depend on whether there are any stairs involved," Alex says with a laugh, hitching Luke's thighs up around his hips and carrying him into the shower. It's almost - but not quite - as large and decadent as the rainforest shower in Luke's London flat. Alex sets his lover on his feet and turns the taps on hot. "Breakfast and mimosas by the pool?" he asks, splaying his hands against the wall and kissing along the line of Luke's jaw. "Or do we jump straight to the margaritas?"

"Mimosas first, margaritas later," Luke decides, purring with the kiss, a shiver running through him.

"And soap now." Alex rubs shower gel between his palms and slides the lather over Luke's chest, his arms, his back. Any fucking excuse to touch his boy will do.

"You make me feel like a doll sometimes," Luke says, quite enjoying being washed.

"Is that all right with you?" Alex asks, slipping his hands lower to rub circles over his boy's ass. He's got no desire to emasculate his lover, he just... loves taking care of him.

"It's great with me," Luke says with a bit of a shy smile. "I don't get a whole lot of that at six feet."

"Yeah." Alex trails his fingers along Luke's inner thighs. "You know what one of my favorite things about you is?" he murmurs, grazing his lips over Luke's. "It's that I never get a crick in my neck leaning down to kiss you."

"There's a lot to be said for that," Luke murmurs back, his smile widening, brushing their lips together again. "God," he whispers, shifting against Alex. "What you do to me..."

Alex laughs and hitches Luke against him, grinding their cocks together for a few moments while he devours his lover's mouth. Then he deliberately steps away. "Don't get me started again," he warns, quickly soaping up and running his hands over his own body. "We'll starve."

"We can order in," Luke says. "Feed each other fruits and cold meats between orgasms," he suggests with a laugh, eyes following Alex's hands.

"God, you're as bad as I am." Alex notices Luke's gaze tracking his movements, and so he deliberately takes his time soaping his cock and balls, slowly sliding his hand along slippery flesh.

"But that's good, isn't it?" Luke licks at his lips, unable to tear his gaze away. "Will you fuck me by the pool?" he asks suddenly, feeling his hole flutter as he watches Alex touch himself. "Can we do that here?"

Alex's breath catches. "Yeah, we can do that. Out in the sunshine, in front of all those cute little cabana boys..." He grins and quickly rinses himself off, then steps out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist. In moments he's digging through his suitcase for his swim trunks.

Luke follows in a daze, towelling off and scrounging for his trunks as well. "Do we need to take anything down with us?" he asks, gathering the book he's been reading, his sunscreen and sunglasses. "I assume they have towels down there?"

"I'm sure they must, yeah." Alex slips into his shorts and flip-flops and grabs a few things of his own, slipping their room key into his pocket. He finger-combs his wet hair, then waits at the door, holding it open for his lover.

It feels so good to walk down the hall with Alex, wearing his collar proudly and not having to worry about inadvertently touching his sir. "This place rocks," he says, beaming at Alex as they get on the lift.

"Yeah." Alex grins and links his fingers with Luke's. The lift pauses on its way down and some other guests get on, but Alex keeps his eyes fixed on Luke's as he lifts his lover's hand to his mouth.

A soft sound of contentment slips from Luke's lips at the kiss. _God_ , he is so in love with his sir. "What are you hungry for?" he asks, even though it's a dangerous question. "Eggs, bacon or something lighter?" he clarifies with a smile, barely aware of the people around them.

Alex raises an eyebrow but keeps his answer demure. "I want an omelette with everything. And fried potatoes with a ton of salt." He wraps his arms around Luke, bringing him in close so he can nuzzle his neck. They'll get to Alex's other desires later, after they've both had a chance to eat.

Feeling Alex's lips move over his collar, Luke shivers, his body reacting instantly. "One of these days, you're going to make me spontaneously combust," he murmurs.

"I promise to clean you up after," Alex says, chuckling against Luke's neck. It blows his mind, the way that Luke responds to him. He slides his hands up Luke's bare back, over his shoulders, and kisses his boy until the lift dings, the doors opening onto the swimming pool level. And even then, it takes Alex a moment before he can let go, reaching out to put his hand in front of the sensor just as the doors begin to close again.

Since they each brought only a few items down from the room with them, Alex is able to keep hold of Luke's free hand as they step out onto the sunwashed patio. "I need to find a spot that's sheltered by an umbrella," he says scanning the massive pool area. "If I show up on set next week with a tan, they'll fucking kill me." It takes Make-up long enough to 'pale' him each morning as it is.

"Works for me," Luke says happily, swinging their hands a little. Overjoyed at being able to touch Alex so casually in public. Well, Citadel public but still. "I'll make sure you stay covered in sunscreen for the pool."

"Oh, you're going to take care of me this time?" Alex grins. He nods at a girl who walks up to them holding two fluffy towels. "We'd like to order breakfast," he tells her, setting down his stuff on a small table next to a couple of loungers beneath a large umbrella. "Can we get that out here?"

"Of course, sir." It only takes a moment and then she turns and walks away to put in their order, giving them an excellent view of her lean body barely covered in a fuchsia bikini, with stiletto heels to match. Alex shakes his head as if to clear it, then turns to cover his lounger with a towel.

Sometimes it worries Luke that Alex goes both ways. God knows, it would be easier for him to hook up with a woman, get married, have kids. But mostly -- like this time -- he just shrugs it off. Alex is with _him_ and that's all that matters. "Want me to do you now?" he asks, holding up the sunscreen. "Before our food comes?"

"Mmm, yes please," Alex says with a grin. He sits down on his over-sized lounger, leaving Luke plenty of room to maneuver.

Luke straddles the lounger behind Alex, pressing close as he pours a good-sized dollop of sunscreen into his palm and starts spreading it over his sir's shoulders and back.

Almost instantly a lazy smile of pure contentment spreads across Alex's face. Luke feels so good against him, and just to know that those pampering hands belong to his lover, someone who actually knows him, truly cares about him... For Alex, it transforms the simple experience into something much bigger. He drops his hands down to lay lightly on Luke's thighs, just wanting to touch.

"Mm. I like doing this," Luke says, making sure that every inch of Alex's back is covered, one hand slipping under the back of his board shorts to make sure he won't be burned if they shift. "Being able to touch you in public."

"It's awesome," Alex agrees, shivering a little at Luke's touch. "When we're in L.A. this summer we can do this at my house," he suggests. "I'm not worried about my neighbors with binoculars or anything."

 _This summer_ makes Luke smile even more. "Good," he says softly. "I'd like that." He puts the finishing touches on the back of Alex's neck and moves around front, straddling the lounger to face his sir. "I also like these loungers. They're nice and sturdy." He grins.

"Are you getting ideas?" Alex asks with a laugh. He's one to talk; when he's around Luke he never stops getting _ideas_. He leans in just a bit closer while Luke starts on his front, and slips his hands up Luke's thighs, beneath his swim shorts.

Luke laughs too. "I already had ideas," he says, making a soft sound of pleasure as Alex's hands move higher. "I'm just happy to see they might actually come to fruition."

"Come to fruition. That's such a nice refined way of saying, 'I'm going to score!'" Alex says with a snicker. He puts some sunscreen on his hands and carefully rubs it all over his face and throat, trying to make sure he doesn't miss a spot. "Did I get it all?"

"Almost," Luke says, reaching to gently rub in a spot on Alex's left cheek. "There. Perfect." He smiles and then leans in, kissing Alex, his mouth soft and warm.

"You're perfect," Alex murmurs, squeezing some more lotion into his hands. "And now it's your turn." He sits back just enough that he can start sliding his hands over Luke's shoulders and down his arms. "And so fuckin' beautiful." He draws his fingers up Luke's chest and gently rubs his nipples. On the pretext of them not getting sunburned, of course.

"Mm. I don't think I've ever got burned there," Luke says with a smile.

"And with me around, you never will," Alex promises, drawing them into stiff peaks simply because he likes playing with them. "I mean, I've done fireplay, sure, but usually you try and make sure the bottom doesn't actually get burned." He moves on, rubbing lotion into the skin over Luke's abs and down his sides.

Luke's eyes widen. "What's fireplay?" He doesn't remember that one being on the checklist.

Alex grins. "Turn around. I'll do your back." He waits until Luke obeys, then begins to massage sunscreen into the nape of his boy's neck. "Fireplay is kind of considered edgeplay - you know, it's not quite safe - but if the top knows what they're doing, then no one should get hurt. It's more of a mindfuck than anything else, because when you watch someone lighting fires on your body, it's going to freak you the fuck out and get your adrenaline racing. That's just your survival instinct."

Luke doesn't know whether he's more horrified or aroused. God. "And you've done that?"

"Mm-hmm." Alex does a thorough job on Luke's back and shoulders, then slips his arms around his boy just to hold him. "Some people use flash cotton for it. You know, it's, like, a magician's trick thing? I like good old Q-tips and rubbing alcohol though. Nice and simple."

"Would you want to do that with me?" Luke asks, suddenly quieting as the waiter comes by with their meals before realizing he doesn't have to worry about being overheard here.

Alex nods his thanks to their waiter, then kisses the side of Luke's neck. "Sweetheart, I'll do anything with you that you want to try. I just want to make you happy."

Luke beams at Alex then shifts to his own lounger for breakfast. "Oh, god, this smells so good," he says, lifting the silver cover.

"Mm-hmm," Alex murmurs agreement, already sipping at his mimosa. He takes a few bites of his eggs but then leans over to coat his legs with sunscreen as well. He hasn't seen his upcoming scripts yet; if there will be naked scenes, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"I could have got those for you," Luke says, swallowing a bite of bacon.

Alex chuckles. "Am I not using you enough? I'll have to work on it," he teases, and takes his plate to finish his breakfast.

"No, you are," Luke protests, slathering jam on his toast. "I'm just not always sure what I should be doing as your boy. I wouldn't want to reflect badly on you."

Touched by Luke's concern, Alex gives it a moment's serious thought -- even though he's pretty convinced that if anyone is going to fuck up his reputation, it will be himself. "Let's do this," he suggests, setting his empty plate aside on the table next to his lounger, and sitting back with his drink. "Just do what you figure is right and you feel comfortable with. If we hit a bump, then we'll talk about it. Like that day when we went shopping in Wellington," he says, finishing off his mimosa and signaling for another one. "You knew right away when I was upset. And we worked it out."

Luke nods. "Okay, but I might not always know. If something bothers you or I'm doing something wrong, you have to tell me. I want to learn and I want you to be proud of me," he says, sprinkling some pepper over his eggs.

"Well, likewise," Alex tells him with a little smile. He reaches out to link his fingers with Luke's free hand, then looks up when a stranger approaches them. The man is tall and dark-haired, handsome and appearing to be in his mid-forties. Well-built and dressed casually in only swim trunks.

"Hello," the man says to Alex, his voice deep and accented, Slavic perhaps is Alex's guess. "My name is Patrick."

Turning to swing his legs over the side of the lounger and politely face him, Alex shakes his hand. "Alex."

Patrick nods and sits on a nearby lounger, then looks past Alex to Luke. "This is your boy?"

"Yes." Alex gets a thrill of pride every time he has a chance to say that.

Nodding again, Patrick says, "I would like to negotiate for some time with him. This afternoon, perhaps?"

Luke's eyes widen and he sits back, dropping his gaze a little. Oh god. His cheeks flushing red. It's not like he isn't used to being hit on, but this is different. So very different.

Alex raises an eyebrow, then shakes his head, his focus fully on the stranger. "I'm sorry, he's not available."

"No? Eh." Patrick turns and points towards the bar, where a slender young blond man is being waited on. He's completely naked but for a leather collar. "That's my boy," he tells them, and turns back to Alex. The blond joins them and silently hands an icy drink to Patrick, then drops to his knees on the pavement, hands behind him and his gaze downcast. Patrick reaches out and trails a finger over the boy's collar. "They would be gorgeous together, no? Dark and light."

"Your boy is very hot," Alex agrees, and even though it's true, he's saying it just to be polite. "But I don't share mine."

A wave of relief passes over Luke and he feels the flush start to recede. His sir isn't going to let this man -- or his boy -- touch him.

But Patrick is apparently a very persistent man. "Perhaps a trade, just for a few hours. I will even let you set the rules," he says magnanimously. "No fluids, no marks... Whatever. Although this one," he threads his fingers through his boy's thick blond hair and gives it a quick tug, "marks very beautifully."

 _Calm. Calm,_ Alex warns himself, trying to keep hold of his rising anger. To blow up right now would be... socially inappropriate. And he really doesn't give a fuck about that - like he's never before been socially inappropriate? - but he doesn't want to embarrass Luke. So he slowly blows out a breath before replying. "Your interest," he says quietly, "is very flattering. But no one touches my boy but me." There. He doesn't know how he could make it any clearer.

Patrick's eyes narrow and he stares at Alex for a good long minute. However Alex is a master of the icy staredown, and there's no fucking way in hell the other man is going to win this one. Finally Patrick shrugs and gets to his feet. "A shame," he says, picking up his drink and walking away, his boy crawling after.

"Does that happen often?" Luke asks softly when the man's gone, fighting the weird urge he has to leave his own lounger and go curl up with Alex.

Alex frowns as he sits back and stretches out again, laying his head back. He's not entirely sure what Luke is asking. "What, you mean, are people that aggressive about going after what they want?" He shrugs. "Yeah, lots of them are. And the ones who want to hook up but don't have it in their nature are really good about telegraphing 'come get me' signals." His frown deepens, and he takes a sip of his fresh mimosa before speaking again. He still keeps his eyes shut tight, like he's merely sunbathing -- despite the tension riding every line of his body. "And I'm sorry, I know it's been a long time since we've talked over how you feel about being shared." Christ, Alex really needs to memorize Luke's checklist already. "But that's a hard limit for me right now."

"No, it's good. I'm glad you said no," Luke says quickly. "Before I was your boy, I didn't think I'd mind -- God knows I've had enough threesomes and foursomes -- but I would feel really weird about submitting to someone else."

Slowly, Alex's jaw loosens just a fraction. He nods and then holds out his hand to Luke, an invitation for whatever touching his boy wants.

Luke sets his plate back on the table and hops off his lounger, going to Alex in an instant. He stretches out beside him, pressing close, even though he knows he's probably rubbing off their sunscreen. "I was actually really scared you were going to say yes," he whispers.

"Like hell." Alex snorts, and automatically his arms go around Luke, pulling his lover close. Fuck, yes. His boy's touch works better than anything to settle him when he's upset, and Alex finally starts to breathe a little easier. "Why?"

"Because I trust you and I don't want to go to my knees for just anyone," Luke says. "Plus I like you being possessive about me. Remember that night in your media room when you told me you wanted to lock me away and not let anyone else touch me?"

"Yes," Alex mutters. Because the fact is he himself hasn't evolved past that point. He loves Luke and he's proud as hell of his career, but he'd still throw him in a cage in a second if his boy would tolerate it.

"And remember how I told you I wanted that -- that you wouldn't have to lock me away to get the same result?"

Alex threads his fingers through Luke's hair, gently pulling his head back so their eyes meet. "No, you told me you _didn't_ want that. But that you would follow my rules and make it unnecessary anyway."

"I didn't want that exactly - to be locked away - but close. I want to be yours and no one else's," Luke whispers.

 _Yours and no one else's._ Alex grazes his lips over Luke's. "That's what I want. That's all I want."

"Will you promise me something?" Luke asks.

His brow furrows but Alex nods, stroking his fingers over Luke's cheek.

"If you ever change your mind and you want to share me, will you promise to be there?" Luke says.

The question staggers Alex. "Yes, I promise," he whispers, thinking that a whole host of planets would have to align before that day would ever come. "But you know you could always refuse, right? You're not my slave. You have the right to tell me you don't want something."

"I know, but I want you to be proud of me," Luke says quietly, biting at his bottom lip. "And it's not like it would _hurt_ me."

Alex yearns to lick that bottom lip, soothing away any sting left by Luke's teeth. But he forces himself to focus on the conversation. "I'm always proud of you," he murmurs. "You're the most incredible person I've ever met. But safewording... it's not just for when you're thinking, 'Oh shit, he might really do some nerve damage this time.' It's emotional, too." He blows out a breath. "And if I ever found out that you did something you didn't want to do, just because you thought it would make _me_ happy? That would seriously piss me off."

"Okay," Luke says, nodding, ducking his head a little. "You said I was your boy, not your slave, so I have choices. Is that the difference?"

"That's one of the biggest ones, as I see it," Alex agrees. He relaxes back on the lounger and coaxes Luke to lay his head down against his chest once more. "Slaves usually don't have safewords; it's something they consciously surrender to their dom. And remember, we're still talking about normal master-slave relationships here. Not those fucking psychos who think they can actually completely control another person, like someone's will could ever be sublimated that totally." Alex shakes his head, pissed off just thinking about it. "Those guys are actually insane, and they give good old-fashioned sadists a bad name."

Wrapped in Alex's arms, his head against his chest, it's almost soothing to listen to his sir rant. "Can slaves work?" Luke asks. "Or do they have to give up everything?"

"It's up to their masters or mistresses. People can make the most astonishing transformations when they walk through their front door, you know? I mean, I've met couples with that kind of arrangement who were raising small children and hiding it from them. Successfully," Alex adds. Personally, he's pretty fucking sure he'd never be comfortable with that kind of set-up, but it's not his damn business what other people are doing.

"Would you ever consider that?" Luke asks, keeping his head right where it is. Somehow it's easier asking some of these things without looking directly at his sir. "Having a slave, I mean, not the kids."

Abruptly - and maybe he's a little late to the party - Alex wonders why Luke is asking. Simple curiosity? Or genuine interest? "Yes and no," he says slowly. "Not really. Kind of." _Brilliant_. Alex rolls his eyes at himself. "I like having a sub twenty-four seven," he murmurs, trying to explain. "The service aspects, the consistency. But I don't like it when people get so lost in me that they lose themselves, you know? Like, lose their center, who they are. I _want_ someone who's going to tell me I'm being a stupid fuck if I am. A boy - even a round-the-clock one - could do that. But a slave couldn't."

Luke laughs a little at that. "I promise I'll always tell you if you're being a stupid fuck," he says, careful to keep his voice down even as he lifts his head and crosses his heart.

"Yeah? Can I rely on you for that?" Alex asks with a grin, and can't resist lifting his head to chase Luke's lips, drawing him into a slow deep kiss.

"Absolutely," Luke whispers, more than a little breathless when they finally part. Stroking his fingers over Alex's chest, his nails lightly dragged over his skin, he bites at his bottom lip again. "You were going to fuck me..."

"Was I?" Alex pushes a lock of hair off Luke's forehead. "Out here? In front of everyone?" His cock is already swelling full, and he knows Luke can feel it. But he just can't help but tease.

Luke nods and shivers a little, his hole fluttering with anticipation. "Please?"

Alex sips at his mimosa, then tosses back the remainder. "I can't ever say no to you," and it's still a wonder to him sometimes that he can admit that to Luke, that he trusts his boy enough not to take advantage. "Up. Shorts off."

Luke gets up from the lounger and drops his shorts, tossing them onto his own lounger. He stands with his hands at his sides, his cock already hardening fast.

With a grin Alex sits up and slides his hands around Luke's hips. He brushes his lips over his boy's cock again and again, never licking, just caressing. And he slips one finger between his lover's cheeks to check how ready he is.

Shocked, Alex abruptly sits back. "You're dry," he says, dropping his hands.

Oh god. Luke's eyes go wide. "I forgot, after we showered..." he says, his voice dropping to a whisper when he adds, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," Alex echoes, his voice flat. So what if it was partly his fault; Luke doesn't have very many rules.

Luke nods, trembling, wishing the ground would open and swallow him up. "I'm not just sorry, sir. I'm _so_ sorry." And likely to be even more so after Alex punishes him.

"Mm-hmm." Alex gets to his feet and scans the area, looking for likely furniture. There are the tables, but... not really what he's seeking. He catches the eye of a sturdy-looking Citadel slaveboy and waves him over. The man's size could arbitrarily mark him as a dominant, but the leather collar around his neck says differently. "Kneel up," Alex tells him. The slave obeys instantly, kneeling where Alex points, a spot on the pavement about halfway between the pool and their loungers.

Alex looks at Luke. "Bend over. Put your hands on his shoulders."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, his eyes still wide and his cheeks burning as he moves into position, his hands on the slave's shoulders, wondering what Alex has planned and knowing people are watching.

"Legs a little wider."

Oh god. Luke shifts, spreading his legs wider, mortified that he's managed to screw up again.

A couple loungers over, there's a magazine rack loaded with all different flavors, in several different languages. Alex selects a magazine with a cover featuring a beautiful vineyard in Provence - too bad his French sucks - and rolls it up tight as he walks back to his boy. "Ten strikes," he tells Luke. "You're going to count them out loud, and you're gonna be grateful for every single one, you little bitch."

Luke nods and swallows hard against the lump in his throat, tears forming in his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Drawing out the tension for a few more seconds, Alex waits and glances around to see what they've got in terms of an audience. It's growing, and Luke is facing them. _Perfect_. He hauls off and smacks Luke's ass, hard. No warm-up this time.

Luke yelps, shocked, his ass burning, fingers digging into the slave's shoulders. "One, sir, thank you," he says, his voice shaking, but he can't help it.

Alex smirks faintly. He spanks Luke twice more in quick succession, left cheek, right cheek, pausing only long enough for Luke's count in between. Then the tops of Luke's thighs, twice, three times. An interested crowd is gathering on the other side of the swimming pool.

"Six, sir, thank you," Luke blurts out, tears freely streaming down his cheeks now. He knows everyone is watching, can see the crowd before him but they're one big blur and for that he's thankful.

The next swat is a cruel one, Alex knows: he carefully aims and hits the heavy sac hanging between his boy's thighs.

Luke screams. He goes up on his toes, shaking, the pain searing right through him. Unable for a long moment to get any words to form. But finally he whispers, "Seven, sir, thank you," ending on a sob.

God, that scream shoots straight to Alex's cock and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. The next strikes alternate between Luke's asscheeks -- eight. Nine. Ten.

"Ten, sir, thank you," Luke grits out, shaking when Alex finishes, his nails digging into the shoulders of the man beneath him. Fuck.

Alex smirks and hits him one last time, one more sharp swat to Luke's balls. "That one's just because," he says, and tosses the magazine aside.

Luke screams again, taken completely by surprise, every muscle seizing tight with the pain.

 _Fuckin' amazing_. Alex loves his boy so fucking much, strange though his way of showing it may be sometimes. He carefully drops to his knees on the pavement behind Luke, gently spreading his lover's cheeks with his thumbs and beginning to lap eagerly at his tight hole.

Luke stiffens in shock again, but this time he moans, long and low and almost broken, his cock hardening so fast it hurts. He can't believe Alex is doing this to him, out here, where everyone can see them. "Oh, god," he moans again, whimpering, tilting his hips back for more. "Please..."

Fuck, Alex loves rimming Luke. His boy is just so responsive, melting into him and letting Alex open him up. Which Alex gradually does, his face wet with his own spit. He thrusts his tongue slowly inside, coaxing the muscle to loosen and aiming to give his boy pure pleasure.

"Oh, god," Luke blurts out again, rocking a little with the thrusts of Alex's tongue, delirious with both pleasure and the lingering pain from his beating. "Oh, fuck..." he moans, completely beside himself. " _Please_..."

'Please' never really gets Luke anywhere; it's just not specific enough for Alex. So Alex ignores the plea, and pushes two of his fingers inside along his tongue, curling them to rub against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his boy.

Luke digs his nails even deeper into the slave's shoulders and feels him flinch. "Sorry," he whispers, slightly mortified. But it doesn't last long. Not when Alex has his fingers and tongue up his ass. "Please, oh god, pleasesir," he blurts out. "Please fuck me. Please fuck your boy."

It's so damn tempting for Alex to refuse -- to keep this up until Luke comes, if only for the entertainment value of forcing his boy to make a hell of a mess all over a complete stranger. But Alex's own cock is achingly hard, and he's ready for some satisfaction of his own. He shifts back and rises to his feet. "Get up," he orders Luke quietly, then nudges the slave's thigh with his bare foot. "Thank you," he tells him. "You have my permission to go jerk off."

"Thank you, sir," the man murmurs, gracefully getting to his feet and giving Alex a respectful nod before turning and walking away -- sure enough, his erection bobbing in front of him.

"And you," Alex says, giving his full attention to Luke. "Come here." He returns to their pair of loungers and rummages through a bowl on the small table, selecting a condom which is advertised to be pre-lubed. Alex puts the foil packet in Luke's hand, then pushes his swim trunks down, kicking them off before he lies down on his lounger, his cock standing eager and ready.

"Thank you, sir," Luke says, wincing as he straddles Alex's thighs and his ass brushes against him. He tears open the packet and pinches the tip of the condom as he smooths it down over his sir's cock. Shifting up a little, he reaches behind him, angling Alex's cock so he's got the head against his hole, a soft moan spilling from his lips. "May your boy?" He doesn't want to risk messing up again.

"Nice and slow," Alex murmurs, tangling his fingers gently in his lover's hair and grazing his lips over Luke's throat.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke whispers, wincing again as the thick head breaches his tight hole, spit and the small amount of lube on the condom not nearly enough to compensate for the lack of his own prep. "Oh, god..."

Alex licks his boy's throat, loving on him tenderly while letting Luke take him in as slowly as he needs to. He has learned this from his boy in the short time they've been together: he needs to be very definite in letting Luke know when a punishment is over. So Alex kisses and caresses, making sure his lover can feel just how adored he is.

Luke whimpers as he pushes down, his body slowly yielding to the girth of Alex's cock, his own jerking with every flash of pain-tinged pleasure. "Oh, god, sir," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders. "I need you so much."

"Love you, boy," Alex whispers in reply, sliding his hands down Luke's back. "You feel so fucking good." It's difficult to resist the temptation to just grab Luke's hips and thrust up into him, but he really does want this one to be nice and slow. Decadent. To start, anyway.

It means so much to Luke to get such words of love and praise after being punished. He kisses Alex, soft and warm, starting to ride him a little harder. Forcing his body to stretch and open for his sir. For that cock he so worships.

Alex moans softly into Luke's mouth, rubbing his hands over his boy's back and shoulders. Needing to touch and just be swallowed up by his lover. "I love you," he whispers again. "Take me in, _älskling_. Show me how you want me." They still have an audience; he can feel the eyes on him. But Alex shuts them all out, feeling so close to his boy in this moment.

With that, Luke surrenders to his basest needs. He rides Alex hard, crying out against his mouth, his cheek as he lifts and drops without hesitation, every downward movement causing the skin of his abused ass and thighs to stretch and his hole to be reamed wide open. "Yes, yes, fuck me, god I love your cock, love you in me," he babbles, unable to help himself, his cock hard and leaking, so close, so so close. "Please! Please, sir, please let me come for you!"

"I said _slow_ , boy," Alex grates out, barely clinging to his self-control by his fingernails. But fuck it, Luke's responsiveness is fucking amazing and Alex gives in, grabbing his boy's hips and thrusting upwards, hard.

Luke screams with pleasure. "Yes. Again. Oh god again, please, sir, harder," he begs. "Fuck your slut. Please. Hurt me."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Alex mutters, and it's equal parts curse and a prayer for restraint. He licks his way down Luke's chest and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. And then Alex _bites_ , sinking his teeth in for a long moment before he releases and drives his cock into his boy's hole again. And he comes, tipping his head back with a shout of satisfaction and filling the rubber with hot seed.

Luke cries out with the bite. He loves feeling Alex come inside him, even with the condom, but instantly he's made aware of his own aching need and just how close he is already to breaking another rule. "Please! Ohgodpleasesir, your boy needs permission!" he pleads, tears in his eyes.

"Do it," Alex growls, still moving inside Luke to savor every aftershock.

It's like a dam breaking. Luke wails, his whole body going rigid, clamping down around Alex's cock as his own spurts between them, streaking their skin with thick lines of white.

God, being inside Luke when he comes -- it's like being caught in a friggin' hurricane. Alex wraps his arms around Luke's body and moves with him, his mouth on his boy's throat, kissing him again and again. "My boy," he whispers, "so fucking good."

It's hard being praised when he knows he messed up, but Luke also knows he's been forgiven and that Alex has moved on. He can't dwell on it. Still... "I love you," he whispers, clinging tight.

"Mmm," Alex murmurs, his smile pressed into his lover's hair. "I really should spank you again. I told you to take it slowly."

"I thought you just didn't want me to hurt myself," Luke says. "I'm sorry." God knows he'd never intentionally disobey Alex.

Alex chuckles. "No, I actually meant for you to ride me slowly." His grin widens and he lightly swats Luke's ass. "There. Consider yourself punished."

Luke laughs, clenching his muscles around Alex's cock once more. "Mm. I wish I didn't have to move," he murmurs. This is the only part he doesn't like about Citadel.

"Yeah, I should probably toss the rubber at some point." Alex sighs, but makes no move towards breaking their embrace. The moment is perfect.  



End file.
